<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the misadventures of three by ptrchrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671152">the misadventures of three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl'>ptrchrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, I love them so much, M/M, Tags May Change, give me more of these fics pls, i wrote this missing them, sekentell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an office worker, an actor, and a model in one very chaotic relationship. what could go wrong?</p><p>or the one where pablo, stell, and ken try to balance life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the misadventures of three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time writing polyamory. we need more of sekentell. hnggggk</p><p>i will probably turn this into a fic or like a series. idk yet, but i'm excited to write them!</p><p>enjoy! this is like um, introducing them or smth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica has been doing the night shift for three months now. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t hate it as much as the former night shift employee did. It was slower and quieter, with only the midnight television and snacks to keep her company. The old couple who owned the convenience store weren’t too strict either. They were the sweetest, actually, and treated her like their daughter, sending her food to give to her mother and siblings. As much as it was quiet though, there were nights that were all but that.</p><p> </p><p>The glass door’s bell rang, signalling the arrival of three men in onesies.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome me, peasants!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Ken, at least be a little conscious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pablo, look! They restocked the cereals tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>The first time it happened, Erica thought they were some kind of night heisters. They looked the part too, with the hoods of their onesies up and two of them wearing face masks. They only bought a shitton of snacks, drinks, and– she would never forget this– condoms and left. Well, not without the one in the brown chicken onesie accidentally toppling over the sunglasses display. It was not until the third time that the two forgone the face masks and Erica tried hard not to squeal at the familiar faces of a model of popular clothing brands and the star of a long-running TV series.</p><p> </p><p>“I stocked it for you, guys,” Erica finally spoke from behind the counter. The one in the frog onesie came over to the counter with a smile as his companions went to get whatever they needed with excited chattering.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Erica. Long night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuya Pablo. Was a long night, but then you guys came. Movie night again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, they insisted.” Pablo chuckled, brushing his long sleek hair behind his ear. “Had been working overtime so I wasn’t able to spend time with them that often.”</p><p> </p><p>Erica nodded solemnly. “Want some coffee? It’s on the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be lovely, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Pablo was a fellow member of the country’s workforce. Erica was more familiar with him since he comes by every other day before he goes to work for some on-the-go breakfast. It still amazed her how this man could manage two of the most chaotic people she has ever met, but one look at the three of them together, she was sure they were his only rest after a long day at work.</p><p> </p><p>After fifteen minutes of strolling about and ruining some displays, the two had made their way back to the counter with an armful of snacks and drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Erica!” Ken waved enthusiastically at Erica. She chuckled and waved back before punching in the snacks they'd brought.</p><p> </p><p>Ken was way too different from how he was portrayed on posters and advertisements. Erica supposed that he was looser and more active at this time of night, but maybe it was because he was more himself when he’s with his boyfriends. The cool and untouchable facade was replaced with a playful and talkative puppy-like guy who loved fried chicken and ramen a tad too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Erica,” Stell greeted her next in his dinosaur onesie, sidling up beside Ken and loosely putting an arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Stell was, well, as dreamy as he was in the show he’s featured in, minus all the makeup and lines. He’s sweet and even gave her an autograph for her sibling who was an absolute fan (though she couldn’t say where she got it from). He had an affinity to be as rambunctious as Ken, but tonight he seemed calmer. May be a side effect of Pablo holding his hand and squeezing it reproachingly though.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be six hundred seventy-eight pesos and twenty-five centavos.”</p><p> </p><p>Pablo let go of Stell’s hand and put his coffee down on the counter. Ken sneakily added in a box of condoms to which Erica only let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The crisp blue bill made its way into the cash register, and before Erica could count the change, Stell got the plastic bags and Ken took Pablo’s coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep the change,” the actor said with a wink before he steered Pablo towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“But love--”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, let her have it. I’ll pay you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll pay you double if you let me top tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shush, Ken.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t ever let me--”</p><p> </p><p>Then the store was quiet again. Erica smiled to herself and sipped her own warm choco, wishing the three would come over longer than they do for their movie nights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>